Disobedience
by fandomhive
Summary: Rin Matsuoka is an Omega in denial. Refusing to allow biological roles stop him from reaching his dream, he makes it onto the Swim Team with the help of some medication and a few lies. But at what cost? Omegaverse AU. Rin x Haru (HaruRin, RinHaru)
1. Chapter 1

Disobedience.

Rin Matsuoka is an Omega in denial. Refusing to allow biological roles stop him from reaching his dream, he makes it onto the Swim Team with the help of some medication and a few lies. But at what cost?

_This is an Omegaverse AU. For anybody who doesn't understand; here is a brief description. To anybody who already knows, just skip past the italics._

_In this Alternate Universe, genders do not matter. The way one is treated in society and the role they play in sexual reproduction depends entirely on the class that they fall into when they reach puberty. Males and females will then be determined as either an Alpha or Omega._

_Alphas are the stronger race. They have certain scents which attract Omegas. They are charismatic, dominant and fill the powerful roles in society. For example, Alphas are more privileged and are given greater trust and security in life; it is the Alphas who are guaranteed to be politicians, doctors and part of the armed forces. They impregnate Omegas and, depending on whether they want to, will bond to them and become mates. It is an Alpha duty to protect their mate to the end. _

_Omegas are typically the weaker class in society. Where they can still attract an Alpha with their scent, they have little to no freedom of their own due to their naturally vulnerable and submissive demeanors. They are not favoured in life over Alphas – they are the ones with the less powerful jobs (if any at all, as many are treated as purely domestic people) and are not allowed the privileges that Alphas are because they 'cannot be trusted' due to their lack of power. There has been no present day revolution of Omegas against Alphas because, unfortunately, the majority believes exactly as the Alphas say they should._

_An Omega will go into heat for one day each month, apart from one month in particular where it will last for a week. Heats are powerful things and easily attract Alphas – it is generally the only time that Omegas can have any power over their counterparts. An Alpha can impregnate them at this point. To prevent heats from disturbing normal social practice, Omegas are encouraged to take medication and supplements in order to subside the heat._

Prologue.

If you asked Rin Matsuoka whether he was an Alpha or an Omega, he'd most definitely lie if given the chance. Rin despised the Omega race. It was weak, helpless. No way on Earth was Rin going to bend over backwards (or bend over _at all) _for some son-of-a-bitch Alpha who thought that he deserved him simply because of his social role.

Rin didn't want to be a stay-at-home housewife. Rin didn't want to be a waiter, a maid, or a cleaner. Rin wanted to be an _athlete. _Unfortunately for him, however, that occupation was reserved strictly for Alphas. It made no sense for an Omega to try sports – their bodies weren't built for it, and they didn't have that dominant streak that an Alpha was naturally born with. Rin tried his best to convince people otherwise, but that wound up in a completely unnecessary and entirely humiliating permanent exclusion from his school for breaching social role.

A fresh start was what he needed. Moving to a new school was Rin's golden opportunity; his chance to lie about who he was. He made sure to buy the things he needed to start - Alpha pheromone spray and heat medication. It was risky, yes. It was also utterly terrifying. But it was worth it to have a shot at the life of an Alpha, even just for a few years.

"Rin Matsuoka. Here is your application form. When you're finished, seal the envelope and slide it back into the box. You will know by tomorrow what classes you will be in and who you will associate with." Spoke the secretary – a rather bored looking Omega female, and rightly so. She'd have never been given the chance to be anything more than the voice of the teachers, and not a teacher herself.

_Ah. _Rin thought. _This school is pretty similar to the last. Pre-planned schedules that prevent Alphas and Omegas from socialising too much, from getting any ideas that they could be any different than what their body says they are. Utter bullshit. Well, I'll show them._

Rin's eyes skimmed over the neatly printed questions with a smug smirk.

_What is your age? _17. _  
What class are you? _ALPHA MALE.  
_Have you been legally bonded/mated? _NO.  
_Do you have any medical issues that need to be noted? (For example, Beta tendencies.) _NO.

_Oh, so that was a medical thing now? 'Beta tendencies.' how embarrassing, how stupid that believing you were born into the wrong class now counts as an illness. I suppose that's what people think I have. _

Rin smiled politely, handing back the sheet to the secretary through a small glass panel. The woman took the paper with eyes that widened ever so slightly.  
"Good luck to you." She murmured under her breath.  
Rin's head snapped up. "_What did you say?" _he demanded.  
Ah, the joys of pretending to be an Alpha. Acting this way was completely standard.

The woman looked a little taken aback, her carefully painted red lips falling open a little.  
"Nothing, nothing! I-It's just the class that they're likely to put you in is a little…well…the Alphas are rather s-strong."  
_Stupid bitch. I'm strong too.  
_"So?! Why would that bother me? I'm an Alpha too!"  
The woman nodded. "I'm sorry sir. I just hope that you're used to the types that you'll be associating with." She spoke solemnly, head down.

It was funny how a simple word like 'Alpha' could change entirely how people viewed you.

Rin walked home that afternoon the happiest he'd been for years. Tomorrow, he'd be starting his new school. He'd make new friends, be treated like the class he believed he belonged to – and most of all, he'd work on his athlete dreams. He'd do his dad proud. Good job he never lived to see the day that Rin became an Omega. If he worked hard enough, he could be the Alpha that he knew he was. And then he'd-

"Hey, you!"  
Rin's whirled around in an instant, the strong smell of Alpha in the air. Was he looking at him?  
"Come over here, bitch."

Rin felt his knees go a little weak in fear. _Had he been caught already? He'd sprayed the right pheromones and taken his medication…just why was this Alpha calling on him?_

But still, he stood tall and proudly, striding towards the man. He had experience with situations like this, times where he'd dealt with the more cocky, arrogant Alphas. Of course, he'd always come out the loser, but at least he could sneak in a punch or two.

"What did you just say to me?" Rin sneered. Up close, this Alpha was even more intimidating. His hair was short and red, much brighter than it looked when far away, and his eyebrows were long and rose in shock that somebody had dared speak back. He narrowed his dark eyes, sizing Rin up and down.  
"Nothing. I was checking to see what you are. You can go now."

Rin couldn't help but splutter with laughter. It didn't help his situation, only serving to anger the Alpha.  
"Do you have a _problem with that, _bitch?"  
At those words, Rin let out a growl, squaring up to him.  
"I'm an Alpha too." He spoke simply. "So you better shut your fucking mouth."

There was a silence. The Alpha chuckled, running one hand through his red hair.  
"Well, hey! My name is Seijuro. I was just making sure that you weren't what I thought you were. Gotta make sure, right? Thanks for the display, I believe you. But, we've got to be fair, right?"  
Seijuro cracked his knuckles, the grin remaining on his face. "You did just give me some shit so….well, I'll have to hit you!"

_Stupid Alpha rules! _Cursed Rin as he lifted his face from the floor, wiping the trail of blood from his mouth. Being an Omega was infuriatingly weak, but at least it didn't pay in pain…

Author Note!

This is my first Free! Iwatobi Swim Club FanFiction. As you can see, it is an Omegaverse Fic, meaning that the rating _will_ eventually change to M. I will give warnings beforehand. This is a HaruRin/RinHaru story, and the two will finally meet in the next chapter. I hope that you will enjoy the story. Reviews, criticism and anything of the sort is what compels me to continue!

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Disobedience, Chapter One: No, Thank You!

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday. They were crossed with angry red marks on Rin's calendar, leading up to the most important day of the month. Today, Rin was starting his first real day at his new school.  
Today, Rin was starting his life as an Alpha.

The redhead rummaged through the various draws and cupboards of his apartment, eventually fishing out a small, white bottle containing his hormone suppressants. They were little things with great power; one must have a prescription to use such things due to their strength. Users required a valid reason for use, such as danger of safety, hormones interrupting the working area or simply having a scent that was far too strong for the general public. Rin unfortunately belonged to the latter. They blocked out his scent completely – well, the bottle said that they should. Matsuoka found them rather ineffective, only useful when paired with the Alpha pheromone spray which he now had to use.

With it being his first day, Rin was without the uniform which proud Iwatobi students donned. It wasn't particularly special; brown pants and a green tie paired with a navy blazer that bore the School crest in yellow, red and blue…but it was proof of place. It showed that the student belonged to such a well-acclaimed educational establishment. For now, Rin would have to make do with his own clothes.

Slipping on a black sweater and jeans, the boy took one final spritz of Alpha spray before he grabbed his bag and left the small living space without a second glance. Rin loved being in this area. It was where he used to reside as a child with his mother and father, until he moved away to pursue his athlete dream. It was a shame that he took such a gamble, as things did not go well where Rin had moved to. He was dead set on being an Alpha, the _top Alpha, _like his dad always swore that he would. It was humiliating to step into school one day as an Omega, suddenly piled with such restrictions and, of course, who could forget the predatory stares from the boys who were once his best friends. The social barrier had been made; he was no longer equal to them. He was a piece of meat in a lion's cage.

Yes, Rin knew his way around well. He attended school there as a child, but never any form of further education. He wasn't given the chance for he moved far too early in his life. Iwatobi High seemed like an old memory, something he'd often passed by but never been a part of. But there was, of course, a first time for everything.

Stepping into the familiar doors, Rin made his way to the front desk where that same Omega secretary had been sitting the previous day. She took a quick glance up at the boy, giving him an expressionless nod and posting his schedule through the glass panel. Rin's eyes flickered downwards, soaking up the information. He'd been placed in the top Alpha classes. _The top Alpha classes._

Rin didn't know whether to be scared or over the moon. Flattered that his actions had caused the woman to mistake him for a high-class Alpha male, or terrified that he'd be spending all hours of the school day _with _said high-class Alpha males. He decided that he was somewhat inbetween.

"Thanks." He spoke lightly, moving around to navigate his way into his first class. Turning on his heels, he bumped face first into another person. At first, Rin gritted his teeth at the thought of getting into another scrap. However, it was the lack of scent that calmed him down as he knew that victory would be inevitable. He wouldn't even have to fight – being an Alpha, he'd probably even get an apology. Rin kept his gaze on the celling in mock disinterest, tapping one foot as he waited for the gloriously nervous apology he deserved.  
He was greeted with something much different.

"_RIN-CHAN!" _squealed the voice. It was hauntingly familiar, causing Rin to finally look down on the person. He recognized the mess of blonde hair immediately, shielding a pair of wide, almost pink and unblinking eyes. The boy was small, his uniform practically hanging off his light frame. He was beaming, his face bright and his cheeks puffed out in happiness. It was Nagisa Hazuki. Who could forget such a boy?

"You're here! You came back!" the boy giggled, pulling Rin into an unexpected hug. He sniffed appreciatively. "Rin-chan! You're an Alpha! I knew you would be, well done!" Nagisa pulled back, not giving Rin a chance to speak, just like he always did.  
"…So what about me? Do you think I'll be an Alpha, too? Just like you?" doing a little whirl, the blonde pouted a little. "But…I don't think that I will. I don't look Alpha-like! Mother says that I won't be one, either. But what does he know? I can be one, too! I'll make it onto the swim team!"

_So the two had similar goals._

"…Anyway, how have you been? Why did you come home? Are you visiting? Where is your uniform? What about your-"

"Nagisa-kun." Interrupted a sharp voice. Rin's eyes immediately followed his old friend's, coming face to face with an Alpha. A _real _Alpha. He didn't look particularly intimidating; he had shortly styled hair in a familiar tone of blue, paired with unnaturally lilac eyes that Rin would have mistook for contacts had he not already been wearing a pair of stylish red glasses. Nagisa immediately bounded off in his direction, landing at his side. The Alpha held out a hand to shake.

"Ryugazaki Rei." He spoke simply.  
Rin had no option but to accept the handshake, a little stunned that such a strongly scented Alpha could look so…feminine. He was further astonished at Rei's next words, which were something along the lines of; "What a beautiful sweater you have! That designer tag looks similar to mine. Where did you buy it?"

Rin shied away from the attention, grunting a little. "Matsuoka Rin. I'm the new Alpha here."  
Rei nodded in understanding, offering Rin a polite, if not slightly forced smile.

"Exactly as I thought. Well, if you need any help I'm sure that Nagisa-kun will be happy to offer it to you." He raised one eyebrow, adding an afterthought. "So…Do the two of you happen to know each other? "

Nagisa grinned, doing all of the speaking on Rin's behalf. "Yes, yes! We've known each other since we were very young. We were on the swim team together! But one day, Rin packed up and decided to move someplace new. He didn't tell us much about where, just that he was going to be the best athlete in the world!" he threw his arms in the air, speaking with a shade of enthusiasm which made Rin cringe completely. "…Anyway, he's back now! Isn't that wonderful?!"

Rin tensed up a little as he felt the familiar sensation of being around an angered Alpha. But for what reason was that? It couldn't have been jealousy, as Nagisa was unable to be mated yet. He had not been confirmed as either an Alpha or an Omega, making it impossible for him to bond with whoever Rei was. Perhaps it was something else? Maybe Rei just didn't like him.

Rin did not once let the factor of Nagisa mentioning them swim grace his mind. In fact, he wasn't given any time to contemplate at all before a sea of students surged forward into the entrance on the sound of a morning bell, causing Rin to lurch into a group of unknown people, hoping he'd find his way to class.

_Disobedience, Chapter One Part Two._

Eventually, Rin found his way to the class. His mind was blurred and littered with thoughts and faded memories. If Nagisa was here, would the others be, too? Who was Rei and why was he so important? And lastly, how was Rin ever going to survive in a _top_ Alpha class when he wasn't even an Alpha at all?

Rin opened the door and immediately wished he hadn't. Upon entering, he realised the exact reason why Alphas and Omegas couldn't mix in contained spaces. _The scents! _The aroma of twenty different potential mates filled Rin's head, causing him to tighten his lips considerably and make a mental note to keep his nose held. He'd have to get used to this intoxicating case of circumstances which caused his entire being to want to bend right over and…

"We have a new student today."  
The news caused said Alphas to turn and face the front, twenty heads glaring back at Rin. The teacher ignored such an action – it was completely natural for Alphas to react that way. It was only human nature that the dominant leaders would assure to put people in their place. He gave Rin's shoulder a little tap, snapping him from his state of part-lust and part-terror.  
"How about you tell us a little about yourself?"

Rin coughed a little in anxiety. He knew that the Alphas could easily pick up on how he was feeling and use it against him. He gathered his courage and shoved his nerves to the side, standing with his arms folded and his back straight like his father always taught him to.

"Matsuoka Rin. I'm 17 years old. And before you think I'll take your shit, _think again. _I'm just here to study and get this over with, maybe join an athletics team." He followed his words with a small, smug smile and waved at the faces that stared back, unsure whether they were aghast or appreciative of his words. Respect was earned, after all.

Nobody said a word - nothing good, but nothing bad, either. Rin could only take it that he'd made the right choice. He was sent to his seat with little fuss, which was rather relieving. After all, it seemed that this school was substantially more mature than the last. Rin kept his eyes focused on the lesson as the minutes drawled by, trying hard not to concentrate on the scents. There was minimal disruption to his own working until he felt a light prod on his back. Rin rolled his eyes. _Brilliant. Probably another bastard Alpha. _  
"What?" he hissed, almost snapping his pencil in irritation – that was, until his gaze met Makoto's. He fell silent at the familiar green eyes with an almost motherly demeanor and a slight smile. He felt safer.

"Makoto." He murmured instinctively.  
The brunette simply nodded in reply, his eyes lighting up. "So it _is _you! It's been so long! How have you been?"  
"Brilliant." Rin lied.  
"O-Oh! Well, good for you! I see you're in the class for top Alphas. Well done! It's pretty hard to get in here, you know? You have to fit the right guidelines. A certain strength, personality…they say it's the class for the leaders of the future. Nice, right? I knew you'd do it, wherever you went! It's your Alpha blood!"

Rin winced. _Yeah, Alpha blood all right. More like scummy Omega genes that I'll be stuck with for the rest of my life. _Still, the redhead churned out another artificial smile.

"Of course it is. I'm a Matsuoka!"

Eventually, the class finished. Rin stood to his feet, taking his back and pulling it over his shoulders. His intentions were to follow and catch up with Makoto, perhaps Nagisa, too, but before he could do such a thing he felt a hand yank the back of his sweater and pull him behind. Rin resisted the urge to yelp as he was pulled into an empty adjacent classroom, his heart racing with fear. What had he done now?!  
_Oh no. Was that who he thought it was?_

"Rin! So that's your name!" chimed Seijuro.  
"Fucking let go of me before I knock your teeth out!" Rin growled, twisting and squirming in his grip. _Damn it, that scent was amazing.  
_"Hey, hey!" the Alpha raised his hands in defence. "I'm not out to hurt you. That was just me and you getting even yesterday. Look, I have something I need to ask of you."  
Rin raised an eyebrow. Whatever it was, he wasn't interested. When Seijuro wasn't met with a reply he continued anyway, assuming that Rin was waiting for further explanation.

"You want to be an athlete, right? You said it yourself. I overheard your talk of swimming. I'd like to invite you to the swim team."

_What?!  
_"You mean it? Really?" Rin's voice was more eager than he intended. Perhaps it was the influence of the Alpha scent, or maybe just plain excitement which he'd been hiding for so long in the fear of having his hopes crushed, again. Maybe, just this once, things were going to work out for him.

Seijuro smiled warmly. "Great! I'm glad. Our swim team needs strong Alphas like you! Rivals for the other team, if you get what I mean."  
"Huh?"  
"Well, this is the so-called 'Unofficial' Iwatobi swim team. The real club exists only for _the top _of the top Alphas. The crème de la crème, so to speak. We want to knock those bastards off their pedestals, right?"

Seijuro raised his arms in the air, demanding the response of his teammates. They cheered, and from the group came a smaller boy. He looked very much like an Omega - and he smelt like nothing. Just another scentless teen who hadn't reached the age yet...though it was quite clear what he was going to turn out to be.

"I'm Nitori!" he piped up, offering a warm smile which Rin immediately brushed off. It was so easy to ignore somebody as timid looking as him. He only really took notice when the boy raised his voice rather uncharacteristically.

"What Seijuro-senpai is trying to say is that our swim team is reserved only for school competitions! We don't go any further than that. The Iwatobi rival swim team is very small. Just 4 people. But they're _good. _Hopefully, we can make it there!"

Rin raised an eyebrow. So...there was another, better swim team? Something a little more prosperous?  
"Who is in the team?"  
Nitori pulled a face as he tried to remember. It was at this time that the students began filing into the once-empty classroom, causing the troop to leave the room.  
"Nagisa, Rei, Makoto and.."

_"Hey!"_

Nitori's words were cut off by Rin's loud growl. His head pricked up, noticing Rin practically seething at a group of people.  
"S-Senpai?" he whispered. Rin remained frozen in anger, glaring at the group.  
"Some bastard just knocked me over, but I can't see who it is!"

Nitori craned his neck to see into the middle of the group, where one boy was surrounded by many others.  
"Oh." he spoke casually. "He's the top Alpha. He does that sometimes. He doesn't mean to, I don't think."  
"I don't fucking care." retorted the redhead, angrier than ever.  
_Stupid Alphas think that they can do anything!  
_"Who is this 'Top Alpha', hm?"

There was a pause as the group split up and the leader began to make his way to class. Rin stiffened as he first smelt the gush of strong, irresistible hormones. It soon dissolved into shock, and then into anger when he saw just who the person was.

"Haruka Nanase."

Author's Note!

Thank you to everybody who has read this so far! I never expected to get so many views from so many countries in just a few days – I really am flattered.

Remember, every writer loves criticism (the constructive sort) and the knowledge that their story entertains the reader in general. Not only does it help me to improve and make the story better for you, it also makes me super happy to read your comments and blush!

In response to the prologue reviews:

_Hey Those Beats: _Thank you! I'm so grateful that you enjoy the story so far. I'll continue – after all, this story is FAR from finished!

_Natsumefruit: _Thank you! It makes me super happy that you love it, I'm really flattered!

_Bakaa-chan: _You speak brilliantly for somebody who is Spanish! I'm happy that you enjoy it! I haven't seen any Omegaverse Free! Fanfics so I felt like that area was really lacking and needed some from that AU~!

_Peque Saltamontes: _Thank you so much! I'll be updating every Wednesday, and there is a reason why…and that is so that I can say…

**SEE YOU NEXT WATER TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disobedience, Chapter Two: Gender Roles and Alpha Goals.**

_Nitori craned his neck to see into the middle of the group, where one boy was surrounded by many others.  
"Oh." he spoke casually. "He's the top Alpha. He does that sometimes. He doesn't mean to, I don't think."  
"I don't fucking care." retorted the redhead, angrier than ever.  
Stupid Alphas think that they can do anything!  
"Who is this 'Top Alpha', hm?"_

_There was a pause as the group split up and the leader began to make his way to class. Rin stiffened as he first smelt the gush of strong, irresistible hormones. It soon dissolved into shock, and then into anger when he saw just who the person was._

"Haruka Nanase." Rin breathed out, the words feeling positively alien on his tongue. It had been so long since he'd uttered that name that he thought he'd never speak it again. There was a short silence in which the members of the swim team all turned to Rin, eyebrows raised in apprehension. It took a few moments for the redhead to realise their confusion; it was clear that he hadn't explained anything.

"Old…friend." He mumbled flippantly, trying to steady his heartbeat. "I knew him as a child."  
Rin's eyes were still glued on Haruka's retreating frame in sheer awe. Awe that Haruka, whom he had always expected to become an Alpha, had much more power over others than he'd ever feared. But it was clear just who he was – clear from the way he strode by, not needlessly, nimbly maneuvering his way around like the Omegas did, but with a sense of precision. Within seconds Rin had caught on to the proud but silent air around his once rival and it only began to wear off when he finally exited the area.

"You knew Haruka Nanase _before_ he was top Alpha?" Seijuro chuckled, placing an arm on the boy's shoulder. Rin winced at the action that brought his new team-mate's scent closer and recoiled in defiance, his expression a little sour.  
"Yes. Why?" he snapped.  
"Well, something tells me that he isn't the guy you knew as a kid. Trust me, Haruka is just…" Seijuro attempted to conjure the right words, waving his hands around a little in frustration.  
"He's like nothing you've seen before."

The team behind him nodded in complete understanding. Haruka was on another level to anybody they'd ever known. Rin took a deep breath, a light frown settling on his brow. He wasn't in favour of the attitude that the others held – it reminded him too much of his old Omega self, feeble and unwilling to prove people wrong. The boy grunted, turning on his heels to leave the hallway as fast as he could until he was interrupted by the small but incessant voice of his new follower.

"S-Senpai!" Nitori called out, his voice shrill.  
Rin turned around, silently demanding a little more than just that one word to hold his attention. Until Nitori explained himself, he saw no point in lingering around like some bad smell when he could be easily adjusting to his new school.

"You still need somebody to show you around, right?" he offered, words delivered with a hopeful smile. Rin sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. It was a little embarrassing to see Nitori's own expression light up as he rushed towards him and clasped his arm.  
"I'll show you all of the important places that Alphas can go to!" he gushed, already tugging him from the corridor.

"…There's the gym, the training area, the pool, the changing rooms, the Alpha classes, the courts, the fields, the classrooms..." he pulled Rin along, rushing around with quick, light steps. Rin couldn't help but pity Nitori - he had 'Omega' written all over him, and yet he was seemingly oblivious to it. _Or was he?_ Nitori never left Rin's side, smiling broadly at the lower race as he paraded him down the mostly empty halls like Iwatobi's new student was some form of prize.

"...And anyway, this is the sports division of the school! It's pretty big, right? Iwatobi has the best training equipment in the world! Well. In the area, anyway! Look here!" he tugged sharply on Rin's sweater, leading him up to a pair of glass double doors. Rin could make out a sparkling blue horizon behind the steamed surface which made his heart beat a little faster in excitement.  
"Pool?" he murmured in inquisition, mostly to himself, but Nitori quickly caught on and responded with a proud smile.  
"Yes! Want to look inside? Look, you push the doors; I'm not as strong as you."

Rin ignored the subtle compliment in favour of giving the glass an eager shove, revealing the pool in its entire splendor. It was bigger than Rin expected. He was taken aback as his eyes glazed over the glistening blue, deep and wide with white stone lining. It was far more luxurious to anything he'd seen before - he was allowed to use the facilities in his old school, but they were nothing compared to this.  
"Pretty isn't it, Senpai?" Nitori chimed. He turned to face his new friend, a grin on his pale lips. "Fancy a race?"

Rin paused, thoughts rushing through his mind. _Did he?_ Of course he did. He'd been itching to swim with somebody, anybody, ever since he was given the opportunity to switch to Iwatobi! But now...he didn't want to race just anybody. He wanted to race _Haru. _

"Some other time." Rin replied bluntly. "I mean, I haven't brought anything to swim in, anyway. It would be useless. Sorry."  
"Maybe tomorrow?" Nitori was still hopeful as he gazed up at the boy, eyes wide.  
"Yeah. Maybe tomorrow."

**Disobedience, Chapter Two, Part Two: Gender Roles and Alpha Goals.**

"So, you've shown me the Alpha training quarters and that's taken up almost all of the space in this place." spoke Rin, gesturing to where he'd just came from with Nitori; the Iwatobi Sports Building. It was separate from the rest of the school and took up almost as much space as the school itself did.  
He pursed his lips, attempting to hide his interest and remain casual whilst he spoke.  
"Where's the Omega area?"

"What?" Nitori raised an eyebrow in sheer confusion. It was as if Rin had spoken in a completely different language when he asked such an obscenity. "The Omegas don't have a sports area. Why would they?" he responded blankly. "That's not what an Omega does, remember?"

Rin could feel his temper rising until he was about to explode. It only took a few words for him to become red in the face, suppressing a low growl. How _dare _Nitori say that! He didn't know a thing! Omegas were every bit as strong as Alphas and more than capable of doing things other than being a homemaker! But still, he remained collected and calm.

"What do the Omegas in this school do instead?"

"Oh. Cooking lessons, domestic science, sewing, economical science, child care...things like that, I suppose. Just the usual stuff to get them prepared for the future, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Have you ever thought that, I don't know, Omegas aren't just child-making machines?"

A look of confusion passed Nitori's face once more as he turned to Rin. He waited a few moments for an explanation to the student's outburst but none came. It was then that Rin realised he'd crossed a line and was about to give himself away. It hurt to do so, but he laughed cruelly, his eyes lighting up with fake delight.

"Did you think I was being serious?" he snorted, giving Nitori a pat on the back which he gladly accepted. It was a little alarming to see the silver haired boy arch into his touch so much but Rin found it easy to dismiss.  
"Come on, show me the rest of the place."

Nitori let out a sigh when he checked his watch. He seemed crestfallen as he tilted his head up to offer Rin a look of sincere apology.  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I have a History exam tomorrow and we're having a preparation lesson now…I'm already late! Some other time, please? I promise! I'll show you everywhere!" he pleaded.

Before Rin was given a chance to speak he felt his knees grow weak. Oh-so-suddenly a figure appeared behind him, practically pressing against his back. But the scent above anything was what really got under his skin. Rin had never smelt anything so intoxicating before. It made him itch to turn around and tear the clothes of whoever was standing right behind him, speaking softly. _Wait, that voice was familiar!_

"Don't worry about it. I'll show him around."

Rin couldn't quite believe his ears when he noticed just how familiar that voice was – and his fears were only confirmed when he turned and realised that it was Haruka Nanase who possessed such a low, authoritive tone. Nitori's reaction was similar but for what appeared to be the wrong reasons.  
"Oh, no! I-I don't want to bother you H-Haruka-san!" he blurted, seemingly terrified, or at least greatly aware of the boy. "I told Senpai that I'd show him all around so that he didn't get lost!"

Haruka shook his head. "No, no. That won't be needed. I already promised him that I'd give him a little tour. You can go now."  
He waved his arm a little at the smaller boy, who took on his heels – but not before passing Rin a rather confused look.

Rin turned around, the scowl present on his face. _What the hell was that for?  
_"So _you're _the new student?" Haruka inquired bluntly, seemingly disinterested. He didn't offer Rin an opportunity to snap back with a smart remark or biting comment, moving on quickly with his words.  
"…It was a surprise to see you here. Why did you come back?"

Rin took a few retreating steps, finding it impossible to think straight with the Alpha scent heavy in the air, muddying his head and bringing out his inner urges.  
"None of your business." He retorted. "I have my reasons. There are better offers here, bigger opportunities to work on my skills."  
"I don't believe you." Haruka responded flatly.

That painful honesty was what caused Rin to take several more steps back, avoiding the scent in favour of giving Haruka a death glare.  
"Why would you care anyway, hm? It isn't any of your business, so _keep out of it_!" he sneered, already turning to leave.  
"Just wondering." Haruka returned casually.

But Rin was already storming away, his breath shaky and his fists clenched. That _bastard! _All Alphas were the same. Obnoxious pricks with mouths that spoke too much and hands that wandered more than they should.  
Rin suddenly experienced an unpleasant flashback to his first day as an Omega, when his social status was changed forever. The friends he once held dear (well, dear enough for somebody like him) suddenly held a form of power over him that he couldn't counter. They were no longer interested in simple talk. No, they wanted _intimacy. _It wasn't because they were particularly attracted to him. As soon as that scent hit their noses, he wasn't Rin Matsuoka. He was a willing body and a pair of soft, eager lips, just like every other Omega. A fuck toy, a trophy wife, a child bearer. Nothing more.

"_Hey, Omega!" _his friends would chant. Rin was expecting this; he knew that it would happen eventually. He'd been preparing for some mocking - some of his friends had already acquired their Alpha status, and none were Omegas - and strode towards them. He gave them a sheepish grin, running one hand through his hair and shrugging his shoulders as though he'd encountered mere bad luck, not a permanent grey cloud over his life.

"Bit of a plot twist, right?" he mumbled. At least he'd get some sympathy.  
"Yeah, yeah. Funny how things work out. You stink of Omega, you know?"  
Rin had been expecting that too. Well, his friends had always been arrogant, so it was nothing new. He opted to ignore it. Instead, he laughed.  
"Yeah. I know. Must be bad karma. I think whoever made me must have given me the wrong scent..."  
"Sorry, are you still talking?" sneered one friend.  
"Huh?" Rin fell silent. He felt a cold anxiety creep across his chest when he noticed his friend's hungry stares and predatorial gaze.

"I wasn't paying attention to the words. I just like the way your lips move, slut."  
Rin couldn't respond to that. Surely it was some form of joke. He laughed along, a little more nervously then before, and shoved his hands into his pockets.  
But he couldn't possibly ignore the next words he heard.  
"...So, how about some Alpha dick? You look like you're gagging for it. Come here."

A pair of hands yanked him forward whilst laughter erupted around Rin. The strongest Alpha of their friendship group was now sizing him up and down, running a finger along his lips in a way that made Rin shudder.  
"Get...off...me..._now!" _he protested, squirming in the Alpha's grip. His eyes were glossy with fear, and it only seemed to light the faces of the higher class.  
"What about it, hm? Fancy getting on your knees now?" He gave Rin's shoulders a shove, forcing him down onto all fours. The group laughed, cheering him on and offering no mercy whatsoever.  
Rin felt tears of betrayal gather in his eyes as he struggled from the floor, trying to get away from the others. This was _humiliating. _He was in school, and everybody was watching... but nobody was helping.

"Looks like the Omega bitch is willing after all. Look, is it crying?" he cackled, giving Rin an extra shove for good measure. "What's wrong?" he sneered. "Are you gettin' your heat or something?"  
"_Fuck...you!" _Rin yelled, finally standing to his feet. His fist connected with the Alpha's face, causing him to stumble back a little. He growled, utterly disgusted that an Omega dared touch him in that way. He was prepared to do much more before a teacher eventually barged in and split the pair, gripping them both by their shirts.

"What is this?" she snapped. "Who is causing trouble?"  
"It's Rin, Miss. He hit me." the Alpha stated, pulling back from his teacher's hold. Rin felt his eyes widen - two Alphas against one. He cringed as the woman relaxed her grip and let him drop to the floor, but it was nothing compared to the ultimate embarrassment that was delivered with her next words.  
"Do _not_ provoke another student, Matsuoka. That is _not _what an Omega should do. Now _get to class and stop sniveling!" _

Rin shuddered as he recalled that memory. It was like something fresh out a nightmare; and was present in his unpleasant dreams to this day. He strolled along the corridors with no real direction, simply hoping that he'd find the correct class with enough time to make up some excuse. He was the new student, after all. And being an Alpha meant that no punishment would be serious.

Eventually, ten minutes had passed and Rin was waiting anxiously outside his next classroom. He didn't want to invade the lesson, nor did he want to break the flow of the booming Alpha voice that waited behind the door. But if he was any later, he would have no excuse to worm him out. He turned the handle, rather shocked that nobody reacted badly when he was so late. Of course, they noticed him, but upon smelling the Alpha scent they merely smiled. The teacher was just as welcome. He stuck out a hand for Rin to shake, chuckling.

"So you're the infamous Rin Matsuoka, hm?"  
Rin raised an eyebrow at the introduction, unsure of whether to be flattered or not. He almost squealed at how tight the handshake was, forgetting how heavy handed and strong all Alphas were.  
"...I suppose, sir."  
The teacher, whom Rin later found out to be called Mr. Kato, simply beamed. "You made quite the impression on the teachers, apparently."  
Rin wasn't given the opportunity to give his thanks before he was directed to his seat.  
"You are to sit beside Sasaki Kei. Kei will help you through this lesson. I'm guessing that the Alpha classes here will be different to the ones which you have previously taken in Australia. They vary, do they not? Can you remember what your test results were?"

_Shit. _Rin knew nothing of 'Alpha tests', especially the grading. Would he be okay with spouting out a random number? He opened his mouth to speak before it was quickly cut off by the sound of a door opening.

When Rin thought his day wasn't going to be any more irritating, Haruka entered the room.  
Once more, he was greeted graciously - Rin could only assume that it was due to Haru's status. He was a stronger Alpha than the teacher himself, but surely the man wasn't going to be so kind to each and every late student.

"Nanase!" smiled Mr. Kato. "Late? I expect you've been showing Matsuoka around the building, so I shall let you off. Take the empty seat beside him and we shall properly start."

Rin tensed further, practically bashing his head onto the desk when Haruka sat down. He barely flashed Rin so much as a glance, but it felt like sheer mockery. Rin guessed that on some spiritual level Haru was aware of his hold on Rin by his mere scent alone, and that he was exploiting it by sitting_ so damn close _and playing innocent.

"...And that is how to apply for the Alpha-only scholarships. Of course, Iwatobi prime Alphas will begin to get their application forms and every strong character will be accepted - on the grounds that they have good punctuality and attendance, a full report card and a _shining recommendation_ from me, of course. We shall move on to the next subject, and I'm sure that you're all aware of what it is."

A chorus of 'oooh's and 'aaaah's erupted throughout the room, raising Rin's interest enough to dare lift his nose from the desk and concentrate on Mr. Kato.

"...Getting a suitable mate."  
That _certainly _sparked Rin's interest. Just what sort of dirty tricks were the Alphas of today learning to lure Omegas into their beds and lives?  
"Now open your textbooks and turn to page 29. I want you to read the full first and second paragraphs and make notes."

Rin's eyes glazed over the text as though he was reading his own future - in a way, he was.

**Healthy Alpha-Omega relationships, Part One.**

_Getting a mate will never be hard work for an Alpha that works hard. Basic human biology will always dictate that a strong Alpha will never be without a partner.  
But the question is; what steps must we take to assure that we get the right mate?_

_There are a number of things which can be done to attract a specific mate._

- Gain a mastery of your actions. Be precise, clear. Use your body language to remind an Omega of their place. Naturally, the Omega will respond with fitting submission and will be attracted to such behaviour. Never let your mate switch the roles - an Omega cannot handle the power, and they will only hurt themselves.

_- Utilise your scent.  
You are born with a scent for a reason - to attract the opposite class! Just as an Omega has their heat, the Alpha pheromones are just as powerful as-_

Rin stopped reading. Slowly, he stood to his feet and felt his own eyes widen.  
"Mr. Kato?" he spoke weakly, one hand clutching his throat.  
The teacher raised one eyebrow. "Yes, Rin?"  
"I think…t-that I'm going to be sick."

**Disobedience, Chapter Two, Part Three: Gender Roles and Alpha Goals**

Rin lay in a heap on the white bathroom tiles, spluttering uncontrollably into the toilet. He'd barricaded himself in one of the cubicles immediately after reading the sickening 'Alpha-Omega' book.  
_How could such things be legal in this world? In present day? _

Sure, things had gone far since the 1900's. Omegas weren't allowed to leave the house, and were chained to their homes without seeing so much as a sliver of natural daylight. They were child making _machines, _domestic servants and sexual slaves. Heats were treated with disgust and shame. In essence, Rin was lucky to be one of the more free Omegas - and the most fortunate of them all for pulling off a stunt like this one. But he didn't know how long it would last. He faced so many problems now and was unsure of how to control them all. The scents, the barriers, the discrimination...he was being treated like a King and forced to watch his own kind be treated with nothing but ill manners and abuse.

He lifted himself from the floor, wiping his mouth. Rin had no intentions on returning to that class whatsoever. In fact, his conscience had already decided that such a thing was impossible without him being sick again. Rin opened the door, stepping out and realising that he wasn't alone. He could smell Alpha in the air...but it didn't bother him. For one moment, Rin thought that he might have actually been one...until he realised why the scent wasn't affecting him.

"Brother!" Gou squealed, flinging herself into the embrace of somebody she thought she'd never see again.

**Author's Note!**

****Firstly, I am _so, so sorry! _I promised an update over two weeks ago! I was suffering writer's block so decided to return to some other stories before I could come up with more ideas. Updates will be either fortnightly or weekly, and (apart from today) will always fall on a Wednesday.

[Just so I can say, _See you next water time!_]

Anyway, reviews. You beautiful people have made me so happy by voicing your opinions on the story so far! Please do continue! I appreciate them all, I swear. They're what keep my stories going! Seriously. You make me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

**Review and Response time! *Yay***

_**Natsumefruit**_

Every wednesday, now I'm totally looking forward to it!  
Ohohohoho I take it that Rin and Haru already know each other as well? Was Rin a cutie as a kid like in the anime too?  
See you next water time makes me sob so much because the anime just ended TT

_A – Yes, Haru and Rin know eachother! They have a similar backstory to the anime, with an Omegaverse twist thrown in for the fun of fanfiction. Rin is a total cutie as an Omega, too. And I know what you mean! I miss staying up until stupid o'clock at night on a Wednesday for a translated version of Free! *sigh*_

___**Bakaa-chan**_

Haruka is the top alpha? god, this is better than I expected, this first chapter it was so intense *-*  
So, Makoto and Nagisa know that Rin was first an omega (and he's still be an omega) ... thats interesting e_e  
However, i love it! you are really good in the omegaverse ;DD  
Well,i'll be waiting the next chapter :)  
P.S:Sorry if there is an error in the review

_A – There were no errors in the review at all, don't worry! It makes me so happy to know that people enjoy it. This is my first shot at Omegaverse writing.  
Firstly, in my interpretation, you are neither an Alpha nor an Omega until you hit puberty. So Rin, (being the stubborn cutie he is) was determined that he'd be an Alpha and moved to Australia to pursue his dreams. When he returns, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, Haruka and everybody else all believe him when he claims that he is an Alpha – because they never saw him during the time that he became an Omega. He simply returned to Iwatobi with scent spray and a few other types of medication and started to lie like crazy! So far, nobody has caught wind… Lucky Rin!_

_**Armour**_

Very eager for future updates of this story. Only two chapters are out, and I'm already very much hooked to this.

The flow between thoughts, dialogue, and actions is very good. Good job!

A – _Thank you so much! I will finally be steadily updating. I am so glad that you enjoy the story and I will continue to try and improve!_

___**Hey Those Beats**_

Oh yes.

_A – OH HELL YES_

___**Peque Saltamontes**_

Hi c: I loved this chapter, I love the concept of this story! Now, what I wanted to ask is, will this story have m-preg...? Because I think you said alphas impregnate omegas and I was curious. I particularly don't like it, but I guess that if you write it down, I can bear with it and keep reading, since this story is great!

_A – I'm so glad that you enjoy the story so far! On the m-preg front; I am not sure. It may or may not happen…but if it does, I won't make it too graphic. It is a rather strange thing to read and to write, so I probably won't delve too deep into it if it does happen. Thank you for asking, and your continued support! *sparkles*_

_**Pepsi**_

I want to see the rest of this fic! Here, have my first born.

_A – *writes fanfiction* *gets first born*_

_Thank you! I hope that you enjoy it so far!_

___**Mary**_

I keep refreshing but nothing is happening T_T

_A – I hope that you haven't had any troubles in viewing the story, dear! That thought makes me sad ;-;_

_**Dilandau2**_

This was my first alpha and omega story and I'm enjoying it a lot so far. :D It's Wednesday so I'm excited to see the update!

_A – I am so so sorry that I didn't update on Wednesday! *literally curls up in shame* but I will now! Starting next week! I hope that you enjoy it so far!_

_**Abana Chansey **_

Wow this fic is amazing. I love the way you set up Rin's view of their society and how he's struggling so much with what he is. Looking forward to reading more from you!

A – _I am so happy that you're enjoying the story! Rin will always struggle a little as long as the Alpha-Omega rules are in place. I like to think that in a situation like that, a personality like his wouldn't be able to stand it – even if he was receiving the good treatment that is denied for the Omegas. Hopefully, his luck will change!_

_**Armour**_

I desperately want to see the rest of this fic. Please update, please! It's too awesome to abandon. Not that I'm accusing you of abandoning this.

Anyways, I loved this! First two chapters sucked me in.

_A – I'd never abandon it, don't worry! I just didn't want to disappoint you all with an embarrassingly sparse chapter that smells suspiciously like writer's block…but I'm okay now! Thankyou!_

_**Potato**_

Hot damn I love this

A – _Hot DAYUM,_ thankyou! :D

_**Trainer Aiden**_

Gosh I love this, can't wait to read more !  
I like the Alpha/Omega system in here, and above all, Rin's personality :)  
I wonder how it will go with Haruka...  
Keep up the great work

_A – Yay, thankyou! I hope that I made Rin's personality as authentic as possible under these circumstances. And Haruka…well, he'll still be himself, but after years of having everything handed to im on a silver plate he's going to be a little cocky, just like every Alpha. But that won't mean that he'll be a total bastard, don't worry!_

**Thankyou for the continued support and…**

**SEE YOU NEXT WATER TIME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disobedience, Chapter Three: A Choice of Two Paths **

_Rin opened the door, stepping out and realising that he wasn't alone. He could smell Alpha in the air...but it didn't bother him. For one moment, Rin thought that he might have actually been one...until he realised why the scent wasn't affecting him.  
"Brother!" Gou squealed, flinging herself into the embrace of somebody she thought she'd never see again._

It was an understatement to say that Rin was not startled, in the least, by his sister's sudden strength and enthusiasm. After spitting out a mouthful of her familiar strawberry scented ponytail, he managed to speak; or at least tried to before dreaded questions were fired at him.

"When did you come here? Are you on your own? I was worried about you! Why didn't you call? Are you staying here? Do you have a home here? Do you have a mate? Have you gotten taller? Have I gotten shorter? Do you keep in touch with the others? If you keep in touch with the others, why didn't you keep in touch with me? Is this your new school now? Hey, have you-"  
"Gou-"  
"..._Kou." _the girl finished impatiently, relaxing her tight grip on Rin's neck to allow the boy to breathe and finally speak. She'd missed her brother more than anything, and was trying hard to swallow down the stinging disappointment that she felt. Had Rin deemed her unworthy of his attention? Was he purposefully ignoring her?

"_Kou, _unless you haven't already realised, this is now my new school. There were complications back home, things which I'd rather not elaborate on. I'm sure you understand."  
The girl nodded, and although she far from understood, her love for her brother overpowered her wish for answers. She quickly changed the subject, stepping from her forced embrace and hopping onto the bathroom basin, playing with the tips of her ponytail as she lolled over the surface, her ever-present grin widening as she sensed her sibling's class.  
"You're an Alpha, aren't you, brother?" she spoke excitedly, her eyes lighting up in interest. His scent was not the strongest, but his stance and behaviour compromised. It made her adoration swell and her cheeks flush up in pride. "I just knew it! Me and you, we're so strong and we always have been! Just like Father said!"

Rin felt that familiar stab of shame at his sister's lack of awareness. Perhaps if she looked closer, Gou would notice the glimmer of sadness in his gaze. But she felt no need to scrutinise and could only see their shared happiness at being reunited. Rin silently thanked himself for his discretion.

"...You must come and visit me and my mate. You will do that, won't you? Oh, please do!" she smiled up at her brother, quickly gripping his hands and holding them up against his chest, giving him a pleading expression. Rin nodded, dazed. Gou always had the talent of draining him of energy in minutes.

"Yes." he spoke absent-mindedly. "Yes, I'll visit soon, okay? Just write down your address and I'll find it easily. After all, this place hasn't changed."  
A brief smile of nostalgia followed Rin's words, an addition to the list of things that Gou had yet to notice. But he was thankful for her behaviour; the refreshing, child-like excitement was something that Rin had almost forgotten in the new and unforgiving Alpha world. He quickly discovered that there wasn't much room for pleasantries.

Which was why Rin found it a shame that he'd spoiled it all once more without even realising. He'd kept too quiet, too distant for his sister's closure, and her smile quickly faded into a serious expression that Rin was sure he never would have seen if she wasn't an Alpha.  
"I should go now..." she spoke lightly, the words strung with disappointment. Her brother did not hold her back, and with a sigh, allowed her to nonchalantly step past.

He sighed briefly before following to the door and taking the opposite direction back to his class.

Mr Kato allowed him back inside not with words of sympathy, but a harsh pat on the back that thanked him for riding out his illness. Rin nodded feebly, turning back to his desk and sinking into the brightly coloured plastic chair. Each second that passed was a stab to his patience. It appeared that Kei and Haruka beside him excelled in the class just as everybody else did; scribbling away inside their books, making careful note of the diagrams that depicted sickening examples of Alpha-Omega treatment. Pictures of happy Omegas wearing aprons and kissing the foreheads of their stronger mates, sketches of Alphas holding the door open for a particularly helpless looking cluster of Omegas. It was, to him, _completely wrong. _

"Hey, Matsuoka." whispered a voice. Grateful for the tone that broke him from his quiet seething, Rin faced Kei with a raised eyebrow, awaiting further words. He couldn't help but note the friendliness in his face, the brightness in his warm brown eyes. He grinned at Rin, sticking his hand out for a rough shake.

"So, you're the new guy, huh? Well, good luck to you." his eyes did a quick once-over. "...Not like you'd need it, anyway. I'm sure you won't have any problems settling in here. You look strong enough to handle the others, at least. Just don't pick fights with any of them; not yet. I'm telling you, they'd be more than eager to crush you like a fly." He laughed softly, setting down his pencil. The amiable nature of Kei was enough to kick Rin's hormones in, and it quickly turned to an internal fight not to get nearer to the boy upon instinct. Rin wondered just how many times in a single day he'd curse himself for being an Omega. He had to remind himself of how '_friendly' _Kei would have been if he knew just who Rin was.

"Thanks." was his simple reply, intended to be blunt, but it came out as an embarrassingly appreciative whisper.  
Kei strained not to laugh. "Just pointing out the obvious, mate. Have you found your way onto any teams yet?"  
"Actually, I have. Swim team."  
The boy broke into a smile. "Good for you! Well, you'll be seeing me there. I go between track and swimming, so I'm usually a reserve. You'll see me around."

Kei stood to his feet, slinging his bag over his shoulder, at was only then that Rin realised that the bell had long since passed and they were the only three students left. Kei, Rin and Haruka. But Haruka wasn't a part of the conversation, nor did he have any involvement in the subject. So just _why _did he stick around, gripping his pencil with white knuckles and a blank face?

Rin chose not to care.

"Matsuoka, come here." called out Mr Kato, beckoning his student. His words were accompanied with the ever-present sunbeam smile, and it sent uneasy shivers down Rin's spine. But he obeyed; walking up to the man with his bag in hand.  
"Yes, Sir?"  
"Are you feeling any better? I noticed that you weren't settling into this lesson very well today. Now clearly you're quite the socialite given your class, so I'll let you off and place the blame on you feeling unwell just this once. Are you feeling up to lessons?"  
Rin shook his head. He hadn't prepared himself, both emotionally and mentally, for the ways of the Alpha education system. "No, sir." he spoke honestly.  
"Well then, I'll have a word with senior staff and place you off timetable today. I cannot have a new high-class Alpha having his capabilities judged when he is suffering from illness." Mr Kato replied, giving Rin a serious expression. "...But it cannot happen again, do you hear me? You must excel and push yourself if you wish to keep your place in the top Alpha end of the spectrum. I will not tolerate anything less. You may go now."

With a final smile and wave of the hand, Rin was dismissed. He decided, whilst stepping out into the mostly-clear hallway, that he was more than grateful. Where part of him was completely aghast and nothing short of terrified of the Alphas, Rin had to remind himself of the choice that he'd made. It was _his_ decision to formulate the lie for his ultimate happiness. And even if it wasn't going to last forever, he had to learn how to cope with it and accept his circumstances.

The next few hours consisted of him acquainting himself with his new school; learning each corridor and winding bend of hallway to the flights of stairs and polished banisters which led to his classrooms. Rin knew that he had no right to do so, considering he'd been excused for the day, but he itched to explore the building.

In particular, the Omega quarters.

Taking a deep breath, he took the opposite flight of stairs to the Alpha division with quick, eager steps. As he reached the specified floor he poked his head through the double doors and cautiously entered the hallway, his eyes widening when he was offered a glimpse into the open classrooms.

_It was hell and paradise put together.  
_Rin's core ached for him to join the other Omegas, his _own kind_, in their sweet practical activities. He watched with widened, albeit envious eyes as they danced about the kitchens, spooning sugar and butter into bowls and gossiping with the others with utmost happiness. Compelled to go further, he peeked into the further classrooms, catching sight of the petite girls and boys up to their skinny elbows in soft knitting string or cradling baby toys like an Omega parent would. His excessive pressing against the door caused him to unintentionally fall through, smacking the fluffy, duckling-yellow carpet with his cheek.

"Shit. Carpet burn." he muttered into the flooring before lifting up his face and catching the sight of twenty shocked Omegas. Rin scrambled to his feet, clearly embarrassed.  
"I'm...shit, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I got...lost."  
The teacher nodded - and Rin couldn't help but note that he too looked dazed. Rin's Alpha status changed everything; and it interested even adults, _teachers_. That thought was powerful, and the worst one of all.  
"I'll...I'll go now." He spoke quickly, already making for the door. Rin, curious, turned back just for a moment to catch sight of the class students that gazed intently back at him. It was sickening to note how helpless and pathetic they looked upon the knowledge that there was an Alpha in the room - when in fact, he was the exact same as them.

Agitated and sickened once more, Rin fled to the only place he knew that he could. The only area where he was surrounded by nothing but understanding and could really let himself be free. Which was why he smiled properly for the first time that day, legs apart, hands on hips and wearing only his underwear as he gazed down at the welcoming, warm water beneath him. Unable to wait any longer, he dived in to the blue depths and swam. His heartbeat quickened, his eyes flew open as he concentrated on the lift of his own body as it crashed against the water in perfect synchronisation. But he suddenly stopped, losing his control and plunging into the shallows in shock when he realised that he wasn't alone.

He lifted his head from the pool, coughing and gasping for breath uncontrollably. Rin clutched his chest and spat out the water, squeezing his eyes closed to stop them from stinging. Once his composure was completely regained, he glared darkly up at Haruka.  
"You..._you! _I could have drowned, you bastard. It would have been your fault."  
"But you didn't." Haruka pointed out bluntly, his legs floating atop of the liquid and causing small ripples. He tilted his head back and studied the ceiling, allowing the silence to hang in the air before it was broken once more.

"I don't care! You shouldn't just _sneak up on me _like that! What are you, a creep?" Rin growled, palming back his mop of red hair angrily. "Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be in your lessons?"  
Haruka could _hear _the sneer in Rin's tone. He shrugged before nonchalantly slipping into the pool and pulling his goggles over his eyes. "Free lesson."

Rin grunted in reply, bitterly taking such words as his cue to leave. He swam to the water's edge and hauled himself up, preparing to dry down before Haruka's voice rose and demanded his attention in the commanding, Alpha-like way.  
"Where are you going? Aren't you even going to have _just one _race?"

The words were tantalising. Rin ached to flip back into the water and race as fast as he could, beat Haruka and making him blush and cry like an Omega, though he knew that it would never happen.  
"Fine." he muttered. "Just one race."

Once the pair were aligned, the race began. They tore through the water with professional, long strokes that sent droplets flying high up into the air in their vigour. Rin closed his eyes and held his breath, opting to swim Haruka's way; freestyle. It was not the easiest and something he wasn't accustomed to, and he blamed that factor for his sudden loss. Out of breath and shivering when he reached the shallow end, he cursed under his breath when Haru lifted himself from the pool with a silent air of victory.

"See you around." Haru spoke, albeit awkwardly, before pushing the doors open and leaving the pool. Too deep in his shame, Rin was not prepared for the sight behind the entrance. His swim team stood, their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide. They rushed to the water's edge with wide grins.

"Rin! You showed that bastard your capability! Well done!"  
"That was really amazing, Rin!"  
"Who cares if you lost, huh? You kicked ass! Good for you!"  
"Yeah, did you see how sour that bastard looked? Great job, Rin!"

"Senpai..." Nitori fell to the floor in a mixture of shock and admiration. The team erupted into laughter as they watched the silver haired boy squirm and eventually lose consciousness.  
"...Passing out like an Omega. How very embarrassing." Seijuro mumbled to himself with a roll of the eyes. He pointed to the door and a few of his team, ordering them to carry the boy away and get him some water. Rin shifted uneasily at that, looking away before directing his gaze to the Team Captain. Seijuro caught the eye contact and grinned, patting Rin on the shoulder.  
"Well done out there. You showed Haru just how strong you were. And you say that you haven't swum in a while? Well, good for you! With the right training, I'm sure you can beat him, right? Good job."

Rin nodded, shrivelling back into the water. "Yeah, thanks." he spoke, disappointment clear. "I think I'll go home now. I shouldn't be here anyway, considering I'm sick. Thanks for the support."  
The redhead lifted himself from the pool and gathered his clothes, dressing and finally leaving the school.

**Disobedience, Chapter Three, Part Two: A Choice of Two Paths **

Sunlight flooded Rin's bedroom, washing the white walls yellow. He squirmed in the covers, wriggling out from the mound of blankets that he'd subconsciously built as he slept and opening his eyes. The brightness was blinding, causing him to growl lowly and retreat back into the warmth. It was far too early; his six o'clock alarm hadn't yet woke him. A few useless minutes drawled by with nothing accomplished but further awakening by the birds and the breeze, and Rin knew that he could no longer be lazy and stubborn.

That was not an Alpha attitude, after all.

Rin slipped from the bed sheets, making for the mirror and facing his mane of red hair. He combed it down until the odd strands and curls were less intimidating, pushing them back from his hazy, half-lidded eyes with the rare vigour that an only early morning could provide him with. One breakfast and wardrobe change later, he found himself with a spare 20 minutes before he needed to set off for school. But being early wasn't a crime, so Rin made for the door to escape from his own thoughts and worries and face the fresh morning - which was in his opinion, just as bothersome.

The walk to school, however, was a pleasant one. The sight of Iwatobi looming atop of the long road was comforting; reminding Rin of his childhood and the short-term dreams he had of attending there. It was a reality now, as was his harsh circumstances. But it was easy to ignore his fears and concerns when the breeze was soft in his ears, the hum of cars passing by was minimal and silence was in th-

"_Rin-chan! Hey, wait for me! Rin-chan!" _  
Rin shuddered at the excited voice that was quickly escalating in volume until it completely ceased; instead becoming replaced with a skinny pair of arms that clung around his neck and long legs that attacked his waist from behind.  
Rin sighed, rolling his eyes and making a short-lived attempt to wriggle himself free from a certain blonde.  
"Nagisa, you remind me of a spider monkey like this, you know? You're strangling me here. Can you just...let go?"  
Nagisa dropped his grip, lightly stepping from Rin's torso and onto the pavement. "I'm sorry! I just saw your hair and I got excited and I-" his lip trembled. "-I didn't mean to make you angry in the morning! Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Just stop apologising! Look, I'm fine!" Rin bared his teeth in a silly smile to prove that he wasn't angry; but his sleepiness and the quickly growing pain on his shoulders weren't helping to verify it. Nagisa nodded sombrely, his head ducking down as he walked alongside Rin.  
"I just wanted to see how you were after your first proper day! Was it good? Were they nice to you?"  
"Yes, it was all fine. I.." he took a small, sharp breath. "…Saw Haruka. We swam together."

Nagisa's entire face lit up, his cheeks flushing with happiness. "Great! That's great! So, did you beat him? I mean, it isn't like I'm taking any sides, but I'm curious!"  
"No."  
"Oh."

There was a long silence as they approached the gates of Iwatobi High. Nagisa paused for a moment, tilting his head upwards and smiling warmly at his friend.  
"Winning doesn't matter anyway. As long as you had fun." he spoke softly. The words stung, but in a _good_ way. It was Nagisa's innocent philosophy which always left him feeling rather bittersweet about the given topic. He opened his mouth to respond, but Nagisa had already left. He was walking with the untrusting boy with blue hair and thick, red-rimmed glasses then, and Rin knew that he'd ruined things for the second time since moving.

As Rin stepped into the glass double doors of his school, his gaze caught Seijuro's. The redheaded Alpha waved, barging past the swarm of Omegas to make way for his friend. Rin yelped under his breath as he was seized by the arm and taken to a quieter area of the corridors where the rest of the team was waiting. He guessed by now that this group was his community of friends; but he still suffered the fear of them someday finding out his secret. It was horrifying to imagine them taking advantage of that knowledge and ruining his life just like the last group did.

"Hello." Seijuro spoke brightly, leaning against the lockers and giving a little stretch. Rin took a smart step back to avoid the scent, ducking his nose into the light jacket that he wore to discourage the smell from reaching his system.  
"Hi. Is there any reason that we're here?" he mumbled into the soft material. Seijuro shook his head, fishing into his bag and tossing a cold bottle to Rin. He caught it appreciatively, studying the label.  
"Pocari sweat? I've…never tried it before. Is it nice?"  
Seijuro shrugged. "If you like that sort of thing. Besides, it doesn't matter if you like it or not, you'll be living on the stuff when we start your training!"

Rin took a sip; the taste was not overpowering. It something he could get used to but also become bored of quite quickly. But did it matter when he had no choice in things?  
"Thanks." He murmured meekly into the bottle, pulling it from his lips and shoving it into the depths of his pocket. And then he was taken away again, sent in the direction of the Alpha sports hall.

"You see, being on the team has lots of advantages. We can hire this place out whenever we wish – and believe me, it's worth it. It's free of charge, of course, so you needn't worry about working up a fee. High-class Alphas like us get the best of it all because we deserve it, and that is what makes the system fair."

A knot twisted in Rin's stomach. Nevertheless, he shook his head and followed suit. They continued to walk and talk in what Rin suspected to be the usual way; Seijuro commanding and demanding, the team agreeing as a whole and Nitori piping in with the odd comment here and there – and it made the hierarchy clear, at least.

But then, as a unit, they suddenly stopped. Rin frowned, turning to face them and ask just _why _they had frozen, until it became clear what was in their sight. Some poor, unfortunate Omega had obviously gotten his heat in the middle of the school building. He stood like a deer in the headlights with his folders pressed tightly against his chest and his legs crossed, wide, blue eyes watering and blinking. He appeared close to unconsciousness and Rin couldn't blame him – he himself imagined that a heat in the presence of powerful Alphas had to be both sublime and sheer horror. Rin realised that he'd unconsciously stepped towards the Omega with a look of pity, feeling sorry for his own…but it soon dawned on him that it wouldn't appear that way to anybody else.

"So, what are you going to do, Rin?" Seijuro grinned, raising an eyebrow. "He doesn't look like he'll push you away. Are you going to do the poor kid a favour?"  
Rin's eyes turned to his friends, and then to the uncomfortable Omega. His heart thrummed in his chest and his thoughts flowed too fast for him to grasp sense.  
"I'm…" he paused, shutting his eyes. He could help the boy. Not in the way he expected, but he could help him by escorting him to safety and rushing him home. Or…he could just put the problem in somebody else's hands. But that would be wrong, wouldn't it?

"I'm…I'll…" Rin raised his voice in an attempt to calm himself down. He was in control. He stiffened, clenching his fists and turning to the team with what he hoped to look like an obnoxious grin. "I'll sort his problem out." He tilted his head to the blue-eyed boy, smirking. "…Right?"

The Omega didn't respond. Rin was just a blur; his scent was all that mattered. He was a potential mate. The team whistled and cheered as he rushed to Rin and clung to his arm, whining as he attempted to tug him away. Rin just hoped that he'd made the right decision.  
"See you guys later, yeah? I'm just going to…_help _him."

**Disobedience, Chapter Three, Part Three: A Choice of Two Paths **

"Why are we here?"  
"Hm?" Rin raised an eyebrow as he pulled the Omega along the corridors to the back entrance of the building. Sharing a social class, the scent didn't register or bother him at all. "I'm taking you home s-"  
He was quickly cut off. "We don't need to go home. That would take too long. What about here, right now? It's quiet here, we could just-"

Rin shot a disgusted glare at the blue-eyed Omega. It was everything that he _hated _about his own race. He'd saved him from something much worse than a heat alone – with the added embarrassment and punishment of it being on school property – and yet all that the boy cared about was having his problem solved.  
"I'm taking you home so that you can take your medicine and _won't _be punished or discriminated for your carelessness. Do you want to risk pregnancy? Do you want to risk being attacked? Are you stupid?" he hissed.

There was a long, cold silence. Rin worried that perhaps he'd flaunted his knowledge too much – no ordinary Alpha knew, or bothered to consider the consequences for an Omega in heat. What made things worse was the look of sheer repulsion on the Omega's face in response. He narrowed his blue eyes, relaxing his grip on Rin's shoulders doubtfully.

"You shouldn't think about things like that. People might start mistaking you for something else." He muttered, stepping back. "I think I _will _go home now. Thanks."

Rin watched as the Omega retreated from his presence and made his way out of the school, an odd feeling in his chest, warning him that it wasn't going to be the end of that situation.

**Author's Note:**

I am perhaps the worst promise-keeper in the world.  
I am _so so sorry! _I've had so much on my back recently! Schoolwork, illness, babysitting duties, conventions, more illness….  
Meh.  
I should have uploaded it yesterday [Water Day] but I could hardly move! I'm recovering from an illness ;w;  
In addition to this, I feel like I should also apologise for this chapter as a whole. I had no idea where I was going with it – you see, I've made plans for _future _chapters, but not immediate ones that follow straight after the last. So please, bear with me. This is a HaruRin fanfic and they _will_ interact with each other a lot more, but these things take time riiiight?

…Right?

Gah, I don't know. I'm so sorry! I hope that you enjoyed nevertheless. I won't give up on this story, even though it sometimes takes longer than the acceptable amount of time to update. *Sigh*

**Review and Response Time!**

_I love reading reviews. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy. Like moss._

_**natsumefruit**_

_This is amazing! Hahaha, I really love Rin in this one! So what does Haru want from him, I wonder v _

_Please do update soon! c:  
_

_A – I'm so happy that you like my characterisation of Rin! See, he can be a sweetie too~! *hur hur* I'm sorry that it took super long to update! The next will be quicker, I promise!_

__**Dilandau2 **

Aw, no need to be ashamed! I'm just glad you updated now. :D It was a great chapter!

_A – I AM ASHAMED ONCE MORE FOR MY SUCKY UPDATING. Forgive me ;w; I'm so happy that you enjoyed it!_

**Guest**

This is the first Omegaverse fic I have ever read... I have to admit that you got me hook up on your story, I find it a little complex but really interesting.

The socially view it interesting too, and so alike to the one my grandma lived, that it makes me wonder how is it going to progress. No to mention that you made me want to hug Rin and protect him from it all.

Can't wait to read more!

_A – I'm glad! Rin really does deserve some more love, and multiple hugs! It makes me so happy to know that you find my interpretation of the Omegaverse interesting. I feel like if it really existed in society, the two would be split accordingly and treated so differently – and it would be completely normal because nobody thinks to fight back. Things like that still discreetly happen in everyday life! _

_Thankyou! *Gives Rin a hug on your cute behalf*_

**Hana **

I can't believe those awful alpha boys would say and do those kinds of things to my sweet baby Rin. O I hope someone kicks their asses in the future. Poor Rin. ;_;

_A – Don't worry, our poor Rin-Rin will be okay soon ! Silly Alphas! I felt bad even writing it. ;w; Things will eventually be okay for him…it will take time…but eventually! Well…hopefully._

__**Junfiacre **

Okay wow. So I was browsing through the Free category looking for some well written RinHaru/HaruRin fanfics...And I found this! : ) I was totally drawn to the summary because I honestly ALWAYS wanted to read an Alpha/Omega verse where Rin is the OMEGA. So I am very glad that you decided to place Rin in the role of an Omega because it's definitely way more interesting with him as that than of an Alpha. I mean, we all know that Rin only acts aggressive and brash, but he has his super sensitive side that needs to be exploited often. And gosh...I can totally see Haru as the top Alpha. First off, I can already see Haru as an Alpha. He's just calm and collected. He has all of his emotions in checked and there's this distinct air about him. Like, he's the cool, nonchalant type with an authoritative air about him and you played that well in your story so far. And ugh...I love Rin as the protagonist in this one. His goals are clear and the conflict is clear. You established a valid goal with him and made it even stronger by doing that flashback of when he had his first Omega experince. That was truly frightening. I felt so bad for Rin and angry about his treatment. I'm also glad that you kept the pace gradual. I don't want the story to be rushed so I'm glad that you take the time to explain the important things and to give us insight on the characters too. Please keep doing that! I'm kind of anticpating the moment where Haru finds out that Rin is an omega. It seems inevitable. And gosh, I can't wait to see more of Alpha!Haru. He's obviously going to be different the usual Haru since he's top dog and all. Overall, I'm heavily invested in your story and my only complaint is that the chapters a little too short but that's just me being greedy! Thank you for writing this and please update. Seriously. I need this. Please. :)

_A – Reading this review in the morning literally made me squeal and go running [text-running] to my best friend to show her. I am so, so happy that you enjoy and appreciate my story this much! Even more so, that you can see exactly where I'm coming from and my reasons for the dilemmas and goals of the characters based on who they are! I really do hope that you continue to read – my chapters will become longer and my updates more frequent, this has just been a bad patch for me recently ;w; I haven't updated much in a while due to illness and other silly things. Anyway, *deep breath* THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! ;u;_

Thankyou for the continued support and…

SEE YOU NEXT WATER TIME!


End file.
